


Sleep, Enjolras

by angeoltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from imagineyourotp.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Enjolras is overworking himself again, but thankfully Grantaire is there to take care of his boyfriend when he gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Enjolras

They didn't go to bed until late; Grantaire had been in the kitchen adding some finishing touches to a painting he'd been commissioned to do, and Enjolras had been sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, surrounded by paper and typing away at his laptop furiously. Both were quite happy to let each other finish off their work without disturbance.

But at one in the morning when Grantaire had finished with the painting only to find Enjolras still working on his piece, Grantaire decided that enough was enough. Enjolras had been working on that damn thing all day.

“Come on, Enjolras,” Grantaire said uncompromisingly, standing in front of his boyfriend and lowering his laptop screen a little. Enjolras looked up at him, scowling, but didn't look half as scary as he wanted to with black rings around his tired eyes. “You need to get to bed.”

Enjolras cleared his throat. “You go on ahead; I'll be in soon. I just need to finish this.”

Grantaire folded his arms across his chest. Enjolras had a bad habit of overworking himself, and it was Grantaire who had to pick up the pieces - and the several dirty coffee mugs - afterwards. It's not that it bothered him, as such, because he loved taking care of his boyfriend way too much to let it bother him, but he didn't like it when Enjolras didn't take care of himself properly, and skipped things like meals and sleep in favour of work.

“Nope," Grantaire refused, putting emphasis on the "puh" sound at the end. He rocked back and forth onto his heels impatiently, his arms still folded tight. "I'm not having that this time. You've gotta get up early in the morning, and it's me who'll have to deal with your grumpy ass. Bed. Now.”

Enjolras didn't bother protesting – he _was_ too tired to even concentrate, and the words on the screen were beginning to slip into a blur. He saved the document he was working on, shut down his laptop and placed it beside him, then reached out both of his hands towards Grantaire. Grantaire laughed softly, taking Enjolras' hands in his own and helping to tug him up from the sofa. Enjolras fell forward onto Grantaire, throwing his arms around Grantaire's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“'M'tired, R,” Enjolras murmured, his breath hot on Grantaire's collarbone. “Let's go t'bed.”

Smiling to himself, Grantaire help manoeuvre a half-asleep Enjolras into their bedroom, flicking off the living room lights on their way out. Once inside the bedroom Enjolras woke himself up just enough to undress down to his boxers and crawl under the covers, patting the space beside him to hurry Grantaire.

Grantaire also stripped down to his underwear, shoving his clothes to the corner of the room before joining his boyfriend in bed. Enjolras pulled Grantaire down under the duvet, pressing his chest against the smaller man's back and throwing an arm around his waist. He leaned in to gently press his lips to the back of Grantaire's neck before drifting off to sleep, Grantaire not far behind him.

\-------

Half an hour later, Enjolras was awake again. True, he was tired, but he had too much to do. So many essays and reports due soon that weren't going to do themselves. Deadlines were growing even closer, and Enjolras was prone to worrying.

Moving slowly and carefully so not to disturb Grantaire - who was now snoring softly, dead to the world – Enjolras slid out of bed and made his way through to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and making himself a coffee, loading it with sugar. When that was finished, Enjolras padded through to the living room, setting the coffee down on a nearby shelf and switching on the lamp beside it. He started on his laptop and returned to his report, starting up right from where he'd left off.

\-------

It was rolling into a cold patch of the bed that woke up Grantaire. He sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes, squinting through the darkness. It was obvious that Enjolras wasn't there beside him.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and staggering up from it, Grantaire noticed a faint light creeping through the gap in the door. He followed it out into the hallway, and then down through to the living room. Stumbling through the doorway, he rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

“Enjolras,” he groaned, slumping against the door frame. “We're not doing this now. It's two AM. Come back to bed. Please?”

Enjolras sighed deeply. “I can't. This report is due in just over a week and I need to finish it. I-” Grantaire had crossed the room and was in front of him now, pressing a finger to his lips to shut him up.

“Enjolras, no.”

“But-” he tried against Grantaire's finger.

“No. Bed. Now.”

Shaking his head firmly, Enjolras reached up and swatted Grantaire's hand away. “No. This needs to be done. You go back to bed, I'll be in in an hour or so, okay?”

“Not okay. You need sleep. I don't give a shit about reports that aren't even due in any time soon. You have all week and all weekend to do those. _Please, Enjolras._ Right now I need sleep, and I can't sleep without you there. You need sleep too. _Pleaaaaase._ ”

Enjolras didn't even reply. He just stared at his laptop screen and started typing again. Grantaire huffed out a sharp breath.

“Enjolras, if you do not turn that godforsaken laptop off now and get to bed, I won't fuck you for a week. And I'm not kidding this time.”

That caught Enjolras' attention, but only for a brief second. He returned to his typing seconds later with a murmured, “That's what my hand is for."

Grantaire was running out of methods of persuasion. He flopped down beside Enjolras on the sofa, resting his head on his boyfriend's bare stomach. “Please, Enjolras,” he half-begged. “You need sleep. We both know it, and I'm only being so persistent because I care. If you want to do big things and make change in the world, you're gonna learn to have to take care of yourself properly first. Come on. Come to bed. The report will still be there in the morning.”

Enjolras let out what Grantaire knew was a sigh of defeat. “Fine. Okay. Sleep it is then. You go off to bed and I'll be in as soon as I've finished saving everything.”

“No, I'm waiting for you. How do I know that you won't stay here?”

“Because I _promise you_ that I'll come to bed this time. Okay?”

Grantaire heaved himself up and made his way back through to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. True to his word, Enjolras came in two minutes later and joined him. Once Enjolras had settled himself quite comfortably on his back, Grantaire rolled over until his chest was pressed up against Enjolras' side, hooking a leg up over Enjolras' thighs and throwing an arm over his chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“You're not going anywhere, not 'til morning,” he whispered.

After a minute or so, they were both sound asleep – until morning, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the 'Enjolras over-working himself' idea is a pretty common one, but I thought I'd write it anyway.
> 
> I know that the title is terrible - sorry about that.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Finally, come say hi on [tumblr!!](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
